


Delicate

by jonerysbitch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, delicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonerysbitch/pseuds/jonerysbitch
Summary: Falling in love was never easy. It's not easy to want someone, to have them in your head, when all you feel is delicate.





	Delicate

Missandei was going over the list of items they need to pack for the trip north. Clothes, food, water, furs, medicine… Daenerys was sitting across her, in her study, with similar lists in front of her. Missandei looked the weapon supply, noticing something was off.  
-My Queen, I think we need more steel weapons and the drinking water we’re bringing won’t last us long enough if we encounter a storm or anything else that could slow us down…-  
But the Queen seemed like she wasn’t even there. Seated in the big chair where Aegon the Dragon once sat, Daenerys was looking through it. Her eyes were wide, lips turned down. She looked rather tired. The translator called her name out once or twice more, but the Silver Queen seemed miles away.  
-My Queen?-  
-Huh?-  
-Are you feeling unwell?-  
-No, I’m rather lost in all of these supplies… We are heading out tomorrow, right?-  
-Yes.-  
-There is just so much on my mind… The dragons, the northern fight, the Iron Throne, what if Cersei doesn’t keep her promise…-  
-Is that all?-  
-What else?-  
Missandei pointed her chin toward the Stark sigil on the map. Daenerys rolled her eyes at her.  
-It has nothing to do with him.-  
-I was just pointing at the lovely wolf statue there.-  
-Missandei!-  
There was a knock on the door and a servant came in to notify them it was time for supper. The walk to the dining hall went and on… Daenerys was lost in the first moments she met Jon Snow. He wasn’t anything she expected, really. She grew up with the tales of the wolfish barbarians who were the Usurper’s lapdogs. Never in her life had she expected to encounter a boy almost a year older than her with smoldering eyes and a soft smile. She could count on her fingers how many times she’d seen him smile. Daenerys bit her lip. Was it normal for someone to be in her head?  
The door creaked and Daenerys walked in, followed by the traditional standing up. She gave her audience a quick greeting and sat down. The Imp and the Onion Knight started a debate over tomorrow’s departure from the island. Daenerys and Jon tried their best to listen, but alas it was useless.  
Jon locked gazes with the woman across the table. She was quietly sipping her drink, eyes only flickering at him. He recalled the tales of the last dragons, the silver-haired, violet-eyed heartless creatures, the monsters that ruined the Seven Kingdoms, the image of a woman who was the Mad King reborn and found that only the tales of her beauty are true. The reputation of an insane burner was false, Daenerys was a girl of his age, who was a great leader, but yet, she was still only human. The first day he met Daenerys, he had a dream of her. Nothing dirty, it was just her. Old Nan used to say that dreams are as important as the time he spent awake. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined he’d share with Daenerys Targaryen something more than just an alliance. She must have had lovers running all over, men fighting to death just to touch her. They locked eyes for a moment and immediately looked away, staring back at their respective plates.  
Tyrion Lannister couldn’t help but notice the exchange and inhaled deeply. If he was going to lose his head, it better not be over a flimsy romance.  
Dinner became silent, tension filling the air. Daenerys got up quickly and said goodnight, preparing for a restless night. She laid in bed, eyes wide open, feeling the shadow of the young lover she dreamt of above her, as if he was mocking her. Her eyes were falling shut, and her lover kissed down her neck, taunting her, making her feel things she hasn’t felt in a long time. For the first time, her lover had a face. The face belonged to Jon Snow, King in the North. Perhaps, he was the man in her bed for years.  
Jon was as restless as the woman he was falling for. She was a storm, a force of nature, and oh, how he wanted her. Did she have a lover already? Was Mormont her lover? The Bear was I love with her, Jon had no doubts. But was she in love with him? Jon imagined for a moment him and Daenerys in front of a heart tree, swearing those old vows, having children together, raising them… But what Targaryen Queen would take the name Snow? In his dreams, she always would.  
In the early morning hours, Jon rose from bed and headed to the port. Hi footsteps felt heavy as he walked down and saw the Imp overseeing the loading of supplies for the next moon.  
-Do we have enough wine?-  
-Yes, my lord we have.-  
-O, thank the gods…-  
Jon approached Tyrion, his conversation with the poor sailor almost made him laugh.  
-You know, Lord Snow, the only thing we Lannisters have in common is our love for wine. We love a good drink.-  
Jon nodded.  
-Did you know that this port was built upon Queen Visenya’s request?-  
-As in Visenya, the warrior Queen?-  
-Yes, there was only one Queen Visenya, did you pay attention when the maester taught you history? No?-  
-And why did she want it built? They had dragons.-  
-I see, you actually listened. Yes, the Targaryens did have dragons, but other people didn’t. They had ships at best.-  
-I see.-  
-Yes. A good ruler accommodates to others, makes sure she can build bridges with everyone.-  
-But you can’t build bridges with everyone. Look at you family.-  
-Indeed.-  
There was a short silence.  
-Visenya was quite the woman, wasn’t she? She established the King’s Guard. Mother to a King, a diplomat…-  
-Yes, she was.-  
-But, she lived a life of duty.-  
Jon was feeling frustrated by now.  
-What are you trying to tell me, Lord Tyrion?-  
-Nothing that you already know.-  
The King in the North walked away. Oh, in which insane fit of hubris would he think himself to be worthy of the Dragon Queen?  
On the other hand, Daenerys Targaryen was watching her two children fly above the skies. Her heart went out to them. She turned around to see the Onion Knight walking toward her. She gave him a brief smile and he responded with a bow.  
-How are you today?-  
-I’m quite well, Your Grace! And you?-  
-I’m rather tired. Can you believe it’s time to leave my ancestral home?-  
-And what do you plan after we defeat the Night King?-  
-I plan on taking the Iron Throne back, going home…-  
-And where’s that?-  
She stopped in her tracks.  
-I-I don’t know that. Where are you from?-  
-Flea Bottom! That’s where my Marya and our son used to live. Now there’s only Marya. I haven’t seen her in a long time.-  
-Your son died?-  
-Yes, fighting for Stannis Baratheon. I miss him every day, although we rarely saw eye to eye.-  
-And now it seems you adopted Jon Snow.-  
-Well, so it seems. My son would have been the same age as he is now. But, I grew to respect and care for Jon Snow. It’s impossible not to.-  
-He is a rather admirable man.-  
Davos nodded.  
-He deserves more than he likes to think. I would be proud to see him settle down after this war, have a small army of kids, raise them to be like him…-  
-I suppose…-  
-Every ruler needs an heir. But, for him I hope he marries for love. If anyone deserves it, it’s him.-  
-We don’t get to choose. Whoever is best suited for alliances, you know bigger army- diplomacy.-  
-Yes, but monarchs need to think about themselves. Robert Baratheon never should have married Cersei Lannister. Or Stannis Selyse. They were terribly suited! It tends to happen with arranged marriages all the time.-  
-I agree, but it’s not impossible to grow to love your arranged spouse.-  
-Is that a life worth living?-  
-One might argue that a royal marriage is not a part of the monarch private life, but their public life, a part of their statesmanship. Isn’t it? –  
-That sounds… Horrible.-  
-I know. My parents didn’t exactly marry for love. Neither did me or my brother Rhaegar. We did what was expected of us.-  
-Maybe you should.-  
-Do you think I have the time to fall in love while fighting an army of undead ice men?-  
-You know best.-  
A sprout of hope rose delicately in her heart. What if?  
After they boarded the ship, the party had supper quietly. But Jon Snow couldn’t help but feel restless. She was still in his head. Especially right now, as she was quietly talking to Jorah Mormont. There was a pang of jealousy that was beneath him. She locked gazes with him once or twice, making him feel like he just wanted to jump her. The word “heated” probably described this look best. Daenerys got up suddenly, excusing herself and leaving the room quietly, without her companion Missandei. Jon couldn’t help but want to follow her. He left soon himself, siting all alone on the deck, inhaling the cold night air. It tasted sweet. Was it too soon to do this yet? He knew how delicate everything was. The alliance, their relationship, everything… He walked the deck for what seemed to be an hour, conversed with everyone, but still, she was in his head. So he went downstairs and knocked.  
Daenerys really wanted to go to bed, but she couldn’t. Ever since she heard footsteps on the stairs which she knew belonged to Jon Snow, she couldn’t help but wonder what in the world he was doing. The echo of his footsteps was still keeping her up. Perhaps, if there was someone to squeeze beside her and warm her up, she’d fall asleep easier. But the only face she could see when she shut her eyes belonged to Jon Snow. Frustrated, Daenerys got up and walked circles. She was interrupted by a knock. Who could it be in this late hour?  
She creaked the door open, revealing Jon Snow behind them. Her breath hitched, the muscle beneath her ribcage shaking now. He entered and closed the door behind him. The only thing heard in the cabin were two heartbeats. He walked over her and touched her face lightly and she put her arms on his shoulder. They briefly pressed foreheads together before Daenerys whispered:  
-What in the world are we doing? Is it too soon to do this yet?-  
-I want you. You’d be blind not to see it.-  
-You do?-  
She was sold off to her first husband, then chased by two bloody nearly criminals, and now, a man as kind and as caring as Jon Snow was telling her he wants her. Was this the reason was he was always in her head? She never felt so delicate in her entire life.  
-And as much as I can tell, you want me. I’ve never been a man of words, and I’ve never understood how girls work, but with you, I-I think we fit together somehow.-  
-I couldn’t agree more.-  
-So, what are we waiting for?-  
They shared a kiss, first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all remembering me from tumblr right


End file.
